


The Dragon Circling the Spider

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Humanstuck, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: Everyone has a soul mark, it shows that one day, you will meet the person who you will care for forever.The person has the same mark as you.And every mark has a part for you and your soulmate.One day, when your soulmate leaves this world, their part of the mark will fade.No one wants to see that happen.





	The Dragon Circling the Spider

           “Spiderbitch, spiderbitch, does whatever a spiderbitch does,” Vriska sang quietly, leaning over the couch. Terezi wasn’t home yet, she was hanging out with Dave. It was late, but Vriska wasn’t worrying, Terezi could take care of herself.

           Vriska wasn’t worried, then she felt it.

           A sharp pain on her left wrist like a knife slashing across her arm.

           “Fuck!”

           Vriska rolled off the couch and onto the ground with a  _ thud _ . She ripped back her jacket sleeve to look at where she was injured.

           And she saw it. Her mark.

           It was always the same, ever since she met Terezi, a spider with a dragon (1TS 4  _ 4S1N LUNG, _ VR1SK4) circling it.

           Something was wrong with the dragon.

           The bright teal and red of the lizard had faded out to ghostly white and grey colors. 

           Vriska stared at it, she didn’t breath.

           Vriska reached over to her phone, not taking her eyes off the mark, and called Terezi.

           The phone rang.

           A voice answered, “T-terezi P-pyrope’s phone,”

           “Tavros?” Vriska whispered.

           “Hi… hi Vriska…” Tavros responded, he got much quieter.

           “Why do you have Terezi’s phone?” Vriska asked.

           “I-i can’t… Vriska… I’m… i’m…”

           “Why do you have Terezi’s phone?”

           Tavros was silent.

           “Tavros!”

           “Gamzee found her and Dave,”

           Vriska dropped the phone.

           The clown?

           But if he found Terezi.

           “No…” Vriska whispered, tears were streaming down her face, “No, no no no nonononononono.”

           “I’m sorry, Vriska,” Tavros’s muffled voice called.

           Vriska looked down at the mark again, the dragon was now just an outline, circling a spider that went from a soft cerulean, to a pure black.

           A sign of a soul who will never love again.


End file.
